Heal My Broken Heart
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A continuation from Mid-Season Finale "Man or Beast scene between Gabe and Catherine"
1. Chapter 1

**I know not many of you like the idea of Gabe and Catherine, but after watching last night's mid-season finale (which was freaking awesome) I had to continue the short scene, moment between Gabe and Catherine. **

**Honestly at first I just liked Gabe. His character is growing on me. I love how he puts so much out there for Catherine. Helping her get back with Vincent meanwhile ignoring his own feelings and putting them aside because he wants to see Catherine happy and honestly I don't want V and her together. Vincent seriously needs to pull his act together. Yes he's a victim but he knows more about his old life before Muirfield erased his memory. He continuely keeps on hurting Cat and it's really making me mad. Gabe has in a way been her anchor through all of this. Vincent will have to do a lot of wooing to make up for his being an idiot. **

**Anyways this story is for all you Gabetherine shippers out there... intended as a one shot but that depends on reviews.**

* * *

**Gabe**

"Catherine?" I say her name softly as I walk up behind her. I rest my hand on her back. She turns around at my touch, sobbing her eyes all puffy and red from crying and she surprises me when she closes the distance between us wrapping her arms around me.

I'm startled at first but then I hug her back whispering soothing words to her as my hands rubbed circles on the small of her back. I then held the back of her head and I continued to hold her in my arms. I felt my sweater getting wet from her tears, but I didn't care.

Catherine continued to cry into my shoulder as I held her. She needed this. Needed to let it all out. She's been through so much. Sometimes I couldn't help but want to ring Vincent's neck for all the problems he's caused. I know he wasn't like this before and it isn't his fault, but yet in a way it is. He has an idea who he used to be now but yet he continues to keep on hurting Catherine.

She doesn't deserve this, she deserves better. I know I couldn't tell her exactly how I felt about her, that it's all too soon. Someday maybe someday I will tell her but until then I'm going to make sure that Vincent won't hurt her again. He doesn't realize what he has right in front of him, a beautiful woman who has been doing everything to keep him safe, not thinking about her safety but his. If I were Vincent, I wouldn't push her away. He's blind what he has right in front of him.

Catherine's sobbing soon began to fade away. Her shoulders stopped shaking and all to soon I felt Catherine pulling away from me as she wipes away at her fallen tears on her cheeks.

"Sorry I got your shirt wet." She says. I lay my hand on her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her gently. "It's going to be okay, you know." I tell her unsure of what to say.

"How can it Gabe? Nothing is right anymore. Nothing's like it used to be. It used to be simpler, you know? But then ever since Muirfield's erased his memory, he's different. Vincent's like an entire new person. I don't even know who Vincent is anymore and…I…I lost him Gabe." Catherine choked back her tears but they continued to run down her cheek. It's then that I did all I could do and that's hold Catherine in my arms again, just as she started crying again. I knew then that I needed to get her out of this prison.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Catherine nods her head against my shoulder. I then reluctantly let go of her as I lead her out of the prison that now held her father, and head of Muirfield behind bars.

**Catherine**

"Gabe, you didn't have to do this…" I told him when I stepped inside his apartment. I hated this, hated being so weak in front of him, or anybody for that matter.

"Catherine, what you went through tonight…I just want to make sure you're all right." Gabe said with concern in his voice. I watch Gabe as he hangs up his coat on the coat rack as I thought about how much he has done for me these past few months.

Even when we pushed him away in the beginning he still wanted to prove his loyalty to us and to me. He's been through so much with me never asking for anything in return and yet now he is here with me, providing me comfort and once again not asking for anything only showing his concern for me and I greatly appreciated that in more ways than he knows.

"Catherine? What is it?" Gabe asks me, as he notices me standing there looking at him.

"Gabe, I can't begin to thank you enough…" I told him knowing that he deserved to have more than just my simple thanks.

"Hey, you saved my life Catherine…" Gabe shrugs his shoulders as he walks over to me and said, "sometimes I feel like I can't repay you enough for what you did. Besides it should be me, thanking you. If not for you, I wouldn't be alive." I gave Gabe a small smile and nod my head in understanding. "Please take a seat, do you want coffee? Anything to eat?" Gabe tells me making a motion with his hand towards the couch.

"I don't have much of an appetite." I tell him. I sit down on the couch crossing my arms across my chest. I felt a chill run through me and I rubbed my arms.

"You should eat something. Are you cold?" I shake my head but Gabe doesn't buy it. He picks up a blanket from the couch and drapes it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I mutter. Gabe takes a seat next to me. We don't say anything the next couple of minutes as we fall into an awkward silence. But then it's Gabe who soon breaks the silence.

"I will still help you with Vincent, Catherine." I look up at Gabe and frown slightly.

"I don't know what else we can do Gabe. He's lost his humanity. I don't see any traces of the old Vincent. Maybe I really did loose him and I'm too late to save him. I just…I don't know how much more I can take. When I think I'm getting closer to him, I'm not. I just want to forget everything Gabe."

"I understand Catherine, you've been through a lot."

"I'm tired Gabe, tired of fighting something that I may not even get back. Disappointment is all I seem to be getting of late."

"You're giving up then, on Vincent I mean, because Catherine he could still be in there. I think a lot of his actions are being caused by Tori." I cringe a little when I hear her name. At first I felt sympathy towards her, but now, now that I see her true nature I couldn't trust her. I felt no remorse towards her.

"I just don't know how I can keep going on like this Gabe…I…I feel so worn out. I'm tired." I said no more than whisper as I felt more tears threatening to come.

Gabe must've noticed them as he wraps his arm around me. I let myself lean my head onto his shoulders as I cried allowing him to give me comfort. I hated being weak, but yet it felt like I was letting this huge weight off of my shoulders that I've been holding onto for far too long as I cried into Gabe's shoulder accepting the comfort that he is giving me.

"It's going to be alright, Catherine…" He whispered those soothing words into my ear. I only continued to cry harder, letting everything out that I've been holding onto…let loose.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Would you like another chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those that reviewed. **

**I do want to point out one thing though please if you can't say something nice don't say it at all on the reviews. I know many don't support Gabe and Catherine but I'm entitled to my own opinion and so are you. Which is why I'm writing this FanFic because in my opinion I like Gabe. I like that all he's done for Catherine and hidden away his own feelings for her to see her happy. Vincent right now I don't like so much.**

**So if you are going to say rude, mean and harsh comments then don't review. I'll take grammar error mistakes critiques but I won't take rude comments about how I should be ashamed of myself and a bunch of other things I've read that's just plain old rude. I won't have that on my reviews.**

**Sorry had to get that off of my chest. I hope beasties that support Gabe and Catherine will enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Catherine**

It took me a second to remember where I am when I woke up, but the realization hit me that I'm at Gabe's place. I slowly sat up and took notice of the blanket that I had draped over my shoulders. Gabe. I thought as I then noticed my shoes on the floor, next to the couch. Sometimes I wondered about Gabe, then again sometimes I don't think about him at all. He really has been amazing through of this. He's supported me in everything I did and continued to stand by my side. He's proven his loyalty to me in more times than I can count and for that I eternally grateful.

"Good morning Catherine, did you sleep okay? I know my couch isn't the greatest but…" I shake my head as I look up at Gabe.

"It's fine Gabe. Thank you for what you did last night."

"It's the least I could do. Would you like some breakfast? I've been told I make amazing pancakes." Gabe said with a smirk on his face and I couldn't help but smile at him. I nod my head.

"Sounds good, would you like me to help?" Gabe shakes his head.

"No, I got this. You're welcome to use the shower, I have towels out for you." I stand up from the couch, draping the blanket across it.

"Okay. I guess I'll go get a shower now." I told him, feeling maybe a little nervous as I walked past him.

"It's the third door on the right…" Gabe says to me as I continue walking down the hallway.

**Gabe**

I watch Catherine walk away until she makes a turn into the bathroom. I knew it would take some time but eventually she would be okay. She's strong and she'll make it through this. Her strength is one of the things I've admired most about her. I shake my head, wanting to erase those thoughts from my head. Catherine needs a friend, not someone who has a growing crush on her. She's not ready for that, I told myself. I then proceeded into the kitchen to make some pancakes. Just as I pulled out the batter I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it, to see Tess standing on my doorstep.

"Is Cat with you?" She asks me with a hint of worry in her voice. I nod my head.

"Yeah she's here."

"Thank god, I've been so worried." Tess said and walked past me.

"Where is she?" She asks after looking around.

"Taking a shower."

"You're enjoying this aren't you Gabe?" Tess asked me. I glare at her.

"Tess, do you think that low of me? Catherine needed someone last night, and that someone she somehow chose me when she started crying at the prison and practically collided into my arms. I care for Catherine, yes, but that's not important right now…" I said, sounding a little irritated."

"Sorry Gabe, but I just been on hay wire ever since last night, worrying about Cat."

"I would've called you but Tess, I'm worried about her. She let some of it out last night, but I think she's still trying to be strong…"

"That's Cat for you."

"I know, and I just hate seeing her this way."

"I'm sure she appreciates you being there for her Gabe. I don't know about you but after all that Vincent's done to her, I just want to give him a good punch. He doesn't deserve her."

"I share those exact same thoughts Tess, trust me I've had to held back my urges to just go over to his boat and have a go at him, but for Catherine's sake I won't." I tell her as I mix up the pancake mix. Tess gives me a surprised look on her face.

"You actually cook?"

"Want some?"

"Since you're offering."

"Tess?" Tess and I turn around at the sound of Cat's voice.

"Hey…." Tess says and walks up to Catherine pulling her in for a hug. "How are you holding up?"

**Catherine**

Tess asks me and I just shrug my shoulders. I don't really know how to answer her. Sometimes I feel like I'm okay, but then other times I don't feel okay. I feel like there's so much weight on my shoulders that I just want to let loose. I don't want this weight on my shoulders and I just want to be happy again. I knew that wouldn't be for a while at least. It'll take some time, but eventually I'll be happy again. "I'm Okay." Tess frowns at me and glances over at Gabe who is flipping pancakes. "Smells good."

"Just wait until you taste them." Gabe said and winked at me. I know he's trying to make me feel better and it's helping a little bit.

"I hope you are making enough for me."

"Don't worry, I made a double batch."

"Do you have coffee?" I ask Gabe. He nods his head.

"Of course, would you like me to…?" I shake my head.

"No Gabe, you've done a lot for me, I can at least get myself some coffee." I tell him.

"It's in the cupboard by the refrigerator." Ten minutes later we are all sitting down at Gabe's bar table and eating I must say really good pancakes. I suddenly realized how hungry I was after not eating for a while as I munched down on the pancakes.

"Someone has an appetite." Tess commented.

"Well, these are very good pancakes, thank you Gabe."

"It really was no problem at all Catherine."

"So, um what are your plans Cat?" I look up at Tess arching my eyebrow at her in question.

"Tess, what do you mean?"

"I mean with Vincent, your dad, this whole thing." I swallowed back the lump in my throat, I honestly didn't want to think about that now and before I could tell that to Tess, Gabe steps in for me.

"Tess, I don't think now is the time."

"Cat's capable of speaking for herself." Tess said somewhat harsh towards Gabe.

"Tess, Gabe's right, I really don't want to talk about this…maybe I don't even want to deal with this anymore…" I said as I stood up from my seat and walked over to the sliding glass doors that lead to Gabe's balcony. I leaned on the railing, looking out to the city and took a moment to breathe. When was it the last time I did something for myself? Something fun? I can't even remember, but right now I didn't want to think about my biological father or Vincent. I didn't want to think about anything at all.

"Catherine?" A comforting voice said from behind me. I turn around and face him. Gabe. He's been through everything with me and never asks for anything in return. Right now he is my rock. I look over his shoulder and before I could ask he said.

"Tess went back to the precinct, she apologizes for what she said…" I nod my head as I cross my arms across my chest.

"I shouldn't have snapped at her."

"You're in a tough place right now…"

"Gabe, I don't get it, you're always helping me out, making sure that I'm happy, but what about you, don't you…?"

"Catherine, your happiness is all that I care about." I shake my head.

"You must want something."

"Just seeing you happy is all I want Catherine." Gabe said as he closed the distance between us, and it's then that I allow myself to rest my head in the crook of his shoulder as his arms wrap around me.

"What would I ever do without you Gabe?"

"You're going to be okay Catherine." Was all that Gabe said as I felt him place a kiss on my fore head. I hugged him tighter as I nod my head against his shoulder and said.

"You're right, I will be."

* * *

**What did you guys think, those that support Gabe and Catherine anyway? Want more? I can keep going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you for your kind reviews. You guys are awesome. **

***If you are going to harass me on this story because you don't like Gabe and Catherine together I suggest you don't because your reviews will get DELETED! I don't tolerate them on my FanFiction page it is ignorant and cruel. I'm tired of the horrible words that I read that are just plane old rude and hurtful. Just because you don't like Gabe and Catherine together does not mean that I don't have to as well. It's a free country and I can write whatever I want. **

**Rest assured to those who are enjoying this story that those terrible reviews/comments I am getting I will finish this story to the very end after all I believe that Gabe deserves happiness too and Catherine.**

**Besides right now Vincent is on my nerves and Catherine deserves some normality happiness in her life and Gabe is giving that to her.**

**Anyways on with the story. If you don't like Gabe and Catherine together then don't read. I hope those that are enjoying this story enjoy this next chapter! Happy Voting too! Only a few more days left!**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Gabe, what are you doing here?" I ask him, surprised to see him here at my apartment. Gabe gave me a small smile as he brushed past me and I couldn't help but notice the chills that went through me as he touched me ever so slightly.

I shake off that feeling knowing that I really didn't need to have any more complicated feelings towards someone. I'm better off not having someone that I care about. Because when I don't care about someone well I'm less likely to get hurt. Besides Gabe doesn't deserve someone like me…broken. I close the door behind him and turn around, and he gives me a small smile.

"I wanted to check in on you, make sure you're okay." I give him a small smile as I thought, what did I do to deserve him, someone like Gabe who I've tried to throw away from my life time and time again, but he kept on coming back constantly proving his trust and loyalty towards me and now he's making sure that I don't fall apart after the whole Vincent thing with my father. I couldn't deny the fact that I admire him for that and for all that he's done for me.

I shrug my shoulders. I'm still unsure how I feel at times. I mean sometimes I just want to break down and let myself fall apart, other times I feel this anger inside of me. I'm just angry to. I've put so much effort in trying to heal our relationship and it just seems that all I've been through, put up with has been all for nothing. Vincent has only a few times shown that he's cared for me, wants to make us work but the majority of the time, he puts no effort in it at all that sometimes I found myself wondering what am I fighting for? It's just all too much.

"I'm hanging in there, I guess." I suppose that's partially the truth, I am hanging in there, but for how long? How long until I allow myself to completely break down?

"I'm going to be honest Catherine, I'm worried about you." Gabe said his voice filled with nothing but concern for me.

"Gabe…" I start to say, wanting to tell him not to worry about me, that these visits to my apartment aren't necessary. That he needs to go out and have some fun, stop worrying. He shakes his head and walks up to me laying his hand on my arm. I look down at his hand where it is touching me for a minute before looking back into his dark eyes.

"Catherine, you've been through so much, more than anyone should be through. I only want you to be happy."

"I will be, in time…" I say softly. Gabe nods his head in understanding.

"I just want you to know that I'll be here for you, whenever you need me, even if it's in the middle of the night, I'll come over." I blink slightly surprised that he cares this much for me.

"Gabe…why?"

"You saved my life Catherine…" I put my hand up to stop him, there has to be more than what he says. It can't just be about my saving his life.

"There's more, isn't there Gabe? It's more than you just wanting to help me and make sure that I'm okay just because I save your life…isn't there?"

"Catherine…" Gabe says my name as if wishing to change the subject.

"Tell me Gabe. I think by now that we both can be honest with each other after all we've been through." I pointed out too him.

"I don't think that now is the right time."

**Gabe**

I say to Catherine as I look into her eyes. I couldn't tell her of my feelings now, not until her heart is healed. I wouldn't take advantage of her like this. I just couldn't. Catherine locks her eyes with mine and it felt like she's trying to search for the answers that she wanted behind my eyes, but then gave up when she asked me.

"Gabe, look I am so thankful for what you have been doing for me. Helping Tess, JT and I out in finding Vincent and then the things that happened afterwards with my father. You don't need to check up on me, follow me around. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your effort in more ways than one in checking in on me to make sure that I'm okay, but Gabe go out an enjoy life, a normal one. I don't know, find someone to date, go out and do something fun for you." Catherine pauses for a minute and clears her throat before continuing. "I just don't want you to feel responsible for me. I appreciate it so much Gabe, I do, truly…I just don't want to be holding you down from doing something you want to do." I shake my head as I thought to myself, but didn't Catherine realize that being with her is my idea of something fun and something of a normal life? I lay my hands on her shoulders and give them a squeeze. I so wish I could tell her how I feel about her, but not now she's not ready to hear of my feelings for her. She needs some time to heal.

"Catherine, I'll only be able to go out and enjoy life, once I know you're okay." Catherine nods her head as she reaches her hand up to wipe away a single tear that has fallen. But I quickly and gently take a hold of her hand, stopping her so that I can brush her tear away for her. She smiles at me.

"What am I going to do with you Gabe Lowan?" I shrug my shoulders. I have an idea what she could do with me, but she doesn't need to hear that yet. Catherine smiles at me before she turns around and walks over to the couch. I follow her and sit down beside her. Taking me by surprise, she lays her head on my shoulders and my arm automatically wraps around her shoulders, wanting to protect her, keep her safe as long as I possibly could.

**Catherine**

"Well that movie was hysterical." I say to Gabe still laughing a little and honestly it felt good to laugh.

Later on that afternoon Gabe had gotten us some pizza and he even rented a comedy movie to help get my mind off things. Too have a little fun and I have to admit that it was fun, normal even. I can't even begin to think about the last time I done something normal in my life. Normal just seemed to foreign to me, but I have to say I'm enjoying normal for once in my life.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"Yep. Are you sure you didn't have to work today?" I ask Gabe after getting some popcorn out of the bowl, munching on it.

"Catherine it's Saturday." Gabe pointed out to me.

"Oh, right…wow has my life really gone so abnormal that I forget what day of the week it is?" Gabe frowns at me.

"Catherine." He says my name in concern. I shake my head, realizing what I'm saying. Here we are having fun and I had to ruin it. I don't know what is going on between Gabe and I, but I couldn't help it but enjoy his company.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. Do you want another slice of pizza?" Gabe asks me as he gets up from the couch.

"Sure, why not. It is good pizza." I tell him. I turn around on the couch and watch Gabe as he is picking up two slices of pizza putting the slices each other their plate, when suddenly if I hadn't been holding onto the back of the couch I probably would've fallen backwards.

"Catherine…." An all too familiar voice said my name from behind me. I share a glance with Gabe before turning around and coming face to face with Vincent.

"Vincent…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Don't worry I have a plan for Gabe and Catherine. **

***Again if you are going to be harassing, ignorant, rude don't waste my time in deleting your comment and or reporting you. Sorry but I won't tolerate crap on my page. **

**Looking forward to reading positive reviews! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm glad to here that there are many that are enjoying this story. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. Reason one it's a longer chapter. Second reason you'll get to see a different side of Vincent. (Hope I didn't say to much) Enjoy and don't forget to review and vote.**

**My Twitter Account: EBCameron89 I'll follow you back! I'm only on Twitter for BATB! If you don't have an account sign up are trending events are awesome and you can vote for PCA on there too!**

* * *

**Catherine**

I get up from the couch as I look back at Gabe somewhat nervously before turning my attention back on Vincent. I then reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ears as I look over at Vincent. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show up here after what he's done. Doesn't he get it that he didn't chose me? Chose us? So why is he here?

Gabe appeared by my side then, almost in a way of protecting me. I couldn't help but admire him for that.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" Gabe asks him with somewhat of angry and threatening tone to his voice. Vincent looks between Gabe and I. I could almost see it in his eyes what he's thinking.

"Catherine can I talk to you?" Vincent asks me. His voice is hesitant and unsure. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know Vincent." I tell him. I'm not really sure if I wanted to talk to him at all. I was having fun and he ruined that fun. Not only that, but it just seemed to soon to talk to him after the pain that he's caused me.

"I just want to say a few things…I won't take much of your time." He looks away from me towards Gabe. "I know that you are busy." He said to Gabe, who is still standing close to me as if he were waiting for Vincent to turn into the beast and he would then jump out in front of me, using his body as a shield. I only hoped that wouldn't happen. With Vincent and how he's been acting lately he's pretty unpredictable right now of what he's capable of. I still cringe fearfully every time I picture him ripping out Tori's father's heart. He's not the Vincent I once knew. I'm not really sure if he ever will be the Vincent I once knew.

Yes, it's true that I had hoped he would change, that I didn't loose him. That night though, when he was about to kill my father, that night was the first night that made me realize that maybe the old Vincent I once knew isn't inside there anymore.

"Vincent…I…" I said, wanting to deny him the chance to talk to me.

"Catherine please, I just…" He started to say just as Gabe steps somewhat in front of me cutting Vincent off.

"I think you got your answer Vincent. I suggest you leave. Now." Gabe warned him. Vincent's eyes lock with mine and I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, especially if I wanted some space for a while. I gently lay my hand on Gabe's arm giving it a squeeze. Vincent notices the gesture and I could easily read the jealously in his eyes. Good let him be jealous, I thought to myself. A little jealously in Vincent will be good for him.

"It's okay Gabe. I'll talk to him." Gabe looks at me with concern in his voice.

"You don't have to Catherine." I nod my head. Yes, I know I didn't have to. I could kick him out of the house right now and tell him I want nothing to do with him, but what would that do? He would just keep on coming back to me like he had before in the past. But that's it it's in the past. The damage Vincent has done to me is done. I can't go back to having that chance of being hurt again. My heart couldn't and wouldn't take that. I needed time to heal. Time to allow myself to be happy again and if Vincent's in my life, I'm not sure if that happiness would come.

"I know but I'd rather get this over with. I'll be fine." I added to give Gabe some reassurance. He nods his head in understanding and that's how Gabe is, understanding. That's one of the things I admire about him. How he doesn't push, he just understands and gives me what I need when I need it without argument.

"Alright, I'll talk." I tell Vincent as my eyes meet with his. "Let's go out onto the balcony." I suggest to Vincent. Vincent nods his head and heads out ahead of me. I start to head on out but then I feel a pull back on my arm. I turn back to look at Gabe who said.

"Be careful Catherine." My eyes land on his hand that's resting on my arm, before I look back up at him.

"I will be. Gabe I'm sorry that…" I started to say feeling bad that our fun time together had been interrupted.

"Hey, it's okay Catherine. We can still have some fun later." I nod my head and smile.

"Okay." I tell Gabe as I turn to around to join Vincent on the balcony who was leaning against the railing waiting for me. Like so many nights that he waited for me outside my balcony or fire escape. I immediately erase those thoughts from my head as I told myself that that was the old Vincent, who I fear may no longer exist.

**Vincent**

I knew that I hurt Catherine of which that much is clear to me. I know the choices I made, I shouldn't have made. I probably ruined any chance at being with her, all because I let Tori get into my head changing me into someone that I even know that I'm not. But I knew that I wouldn't fully know if I've lost her or not until I've at least talked to her. Tell her how sorry I am even though I know that sorry isn't going to be enough for what I've done. It will take some time, but hopefully I haven't lost her completely.

I've wanted to talk to her right away, but it took awhile for my gunshot wound to heal. When it finally healed up enough I made the effort to come over to Catherine's place wanting to make amends with her. Although I get the feeling that all she wants right now is space. Then there's Gabe. To say that I wasn't surprised to see Gabe there with her that would be an understatement. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of him being around her.

"All right I'm here. What do you want to tell me?" She asks me. I swallow the dryness in my throat before I say anything.

"Catherine I can't begin to say how sorry I am about what I did the other night."

"Vincent, sorry is not going to be…" Catherine starts to say but I cut her off.

"Enough, I know Catherine I know that. I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry. That if I could change the past and fix what I've done I would've made a different decision to save us."

"But the fact is you already chose not to save us." Catherine says as she folds her arms across her chest. I nod my head in understanding.

"I know and I wish you knew how deeply I regret the decision I made. I know that I hurt you and wish that I didn't. You don't deserve that. You've done everything you could to help me remember us, but all I've done is hurt you in return. I realize now what an idiot I've been…"

"Vincent…" Catherine starts to say. I hold my hand up stopping her.

"Please let me get this out." I pause and wait for Catherine to let me go ahead, she motions her hand towards me and I say. "I know that I'm going to have to make it up to you a lot of what I did but please know that I will do everything that I can to make up for the damage that I've done to you." Catherine shakes her head and I frown, have I really lost the chance to be with her? The one woman that kept me sane, kept me from turning into the beast that I am? I'm not sure if I could live without her and that other night proved that. That other night proved that I needed her in my life.

"I'm sorry Vincent, but I think the damage is to great."

"Catherine, I…" I start to say.

"I just need some space right now Vincent…" Catherine tells me.

"…And Gabe's giving you that?" I said somewhat harshly and regretted the words that I said that second they came out of my mouth. I just couldn't help my jealously towards him.

"At least he hasn't been hurting me!" Catherine snapped.

"So you choose him?" I asked her. Her eyes flashed anger towards me.

"It's not about that Vincent. Right now I need to time to heal and not only that, I'm worn out. I need a break from beasts. I just want to have a normal life."

"So you want me to disappear from your life?" I asked her. Knowing that I would do that if that were what she wanted. If that's what made her happy? Even if it tore me apart inside to leave her, I would give her what she wanted. She shakes her head.

"I don't know Vincent. I don't know. But what I do know is that I need some space. Need some time to think about things. Can you do that for me?"

"I can give you space. If that's what you want?"

"It is. I will come to you when I'm ready to talk, but it might be awhile." I nod my head in understanding.

"Of course Catherine I understand. If space and time is what you want, I will give that to you. I would do anything for you, please. I want you to know that. If you wanted to give us a second chance, I would do everything to make sure that you're happy…I know that there's no chance at all for us, but maybe not all hope is lost." I tell her as I start to turn around walking towards the railing of the balcony.

"Vincent." Catherine says my name. Would that be the last time she says my name? I hope it wouldn't be.

"Yes Catherine?"

"I wish things could've worked out better between us." She says softly surprising me a little. I gaze into her eyes one last time before saying.

"Me to." I then jump off of her balcony.

I've lost her. I thought as I ran down the streets. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to the one place where I know at least one person would let me in his life. JT. Or so I hoped that he would. I knew one thing though, that I wouldn't give up trying to get Catherine back into my life.

**Gabe**

I turn around at the sound of the screen doors to Catherine's balcony. As I sat here on the couch waiting for Catherine and Vincent's conversation to end I couldn't help but at times wanted to go out there and check to make sure that she's okay.

I couldn't believe that Vincent had the nerve to come here after all the pain that he's caused her. At first I wanted to help her be with Vincent, because that's what would make her happy, but then as I noticed the changes inside of him I knew then that Catherine deserved better even if that was with someone that wasn't me, as long as she were happy that's all that mattered to me. Maybe that's why I've been so focused on helping her out, helping her get back with Vincent. I just wanted her to be happy. She deserves that and so much more.

"Catherine? Are you okay?" I ask her my voice full of concern. I've lost track of how many times I've asked her that question, but it's a question I needed an answer from her, because if she wasn't okay I would do whatever I could to see that she is. She closes the sliding glass door behind her that led out to her balcony as she nods her head, wiping away a few tears with her thumb. I walk over to her and open my arms for her which she welcomes and snuggles her face in the crook of my shoulder. I hug her tight against me as I gently rub circles on the small of her back wanting to comfort her. I hated seeing her like this.

"I don't know what to do anymore Gabe."

"What do you mean Catherine?"

"My life, it's so screwed up." I snuggle my face into her neck.

"It's not screwed up sweetheart." I mumble into her ear. She looks up at me then curiousity in her eyes. It's then that I realized my choice of words. I silently curse at myself for calling her that nickname. What was I thinking? Seriously?

"Gabe?"

"Sorry Catherine I didn't mean to say that. I honestly don't know what I was thinking." I said, feeling slightly nervous of my bold move towards her. She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"It's alright. You're just comforting me. I get it and appreciate it." I give her a small smile thinking that was close. The last thing Catherine needs to worry about is my feelings for her. Maybe there would be for a time for me to tell her of them but that time wasn't now. That would come later. Much later.

"What do you say to another movie?" I ask her wanting to lighten the mood a little.

"I'd say that's a good idea. Is there another funny one we can watch?" She asked me as she gives me a small smile.

"It just so happens I picked up two movies just in case."

"You're always prepared for everything, aren't you Gabe Lowan?" She asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe."

"Thank you, Gabe."

"For what?"

"For being here, keeping me sane. Being my rock." Catherine said, surprising me a little. I give her shoulder a squeeze.

"Anything for you Catherine." I said and I swear I noticed a bit of blushing in her cheeks at my words.

* * *

**I personally think that this is one of my favorite chapters that I have so far for this story. You can see Gabe and Catherine bonding and I'm so glad that Catherine defended Gabe in front of Vincent. It's something that I think that he needed to hear. **

**Review? Comments, suggestions etc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Hey, you okay Cat?" Tess asks me, looking at me with concern on her face.

"I'm fine Tess."

"You don't seem fine. You look exhausted, have you been sleeping okay?"

"Tess, I'm fine." I say again, feeling frustrated, why does everyone keep on asking me this? A few days have gone by since the arrest of my father, and I finally had to do more than just sit around the house. I needed to move on and not only that, but I needed to keep myself busy as well. If I kept busy then maybe my mind wouldn't be wondering on Vincent.

"Cat look, I'm sorry if I keep asking you if you're okay. I'm just worried about you, besides you really haven't seemed yourself lately. I just think that it might be a good idea for you to take sometime off. Maybe treat yourself to a massage or something. Do something for you." Tess suggested to me. I groan in frustration as I lay my papers I was going through onto my desk.

"Tess, I'm…" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Don't say your fine or that you're okay, because I know you're not Cat." Tess stated. I slump back in my chair and brush some hair out of my face. I know that she's right. I just didn't like admitting it to her.

Ever since I shot Vincent, shot at the man I once loved, still love I haven't been okay. It's like I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. Clearly work is't distracting me enough, as I hoped it would. It probably would if I had actually gotten a decent amount of sleep last night. Tess leans across her desk, folding her arms, looking at me with concern on her face.

"Hey, what do you say you call it a day and I'll cover your shift for you?"

"Tess, I can't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Well then that's a good thing you're not asking me, because I'm volunteering." Tess paused and then said. "Go home Cat, get some rest okay?" I give Tess a small smile and nod my head.

"What would I ever do without you?" Tess shrugs her shoulders.

"Just get some rest, okay? You need it, I can see the bags under your eyes."

"Tess!" I exclaim she chuckles.

"I'm only kidding Cat." I glare at her, before saying.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now get going before I change my mind." I nod my head as I stand up from my chair and slip on my coat. "Be careful going home."

"I will." I tell her as I grab my car keys off my desk and start walking out of the precinct. I walked down the stairs and just as I rounded the corner I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled brushing past them not even bothering to look up and see whom it was that I had bumped into, as I continued walking towards the exit.

"Catherine!" The voice yells and I stop in my tracks to turn around and see Gabe standing there with a look of concern on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Tess, she didn't think I looked okay even though I told her that I was, so she sent me home. Telling me she would take over my shift."

"Catherine?" Gabe questions me, his voice filled of concern for me.

"I'm okay." I told him.

"You don't look it."

"Uh, not you too." I said in frustration. "Sorry." I said, realizing that I had snapped at him. He didn't deserve that. Not for all that he's been doing to me.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you look okay when you're not, Catherine."

"I'll be fine Gabe I just need some rest and I haven't been sleeping at night." I said and I mentally kick myself for telling him that. Why did I have to be so weak in front of Gabe? Maybe it's because I could be myself around him and because he's easy to talk to? Nonetheless the last thing that he needs to know is about the nightmares that I've been having.

Gabe walks up to me and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "Nightmares?" Gabe asks me and I shrug my shoulders, I didn't really feel like talking to Gabe here at the precinct of all places.

"You could call them that." Gabe looks at me with concern and I wish it once again that I didn't bring up my nightmares of my shooting at Vincent and him dieing right before my eyes.

"Would you like me to drive you home Catherine?" I shake my head.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Be safe then and get some rests." Gabe tells me and I nod my head as I turned and walked away from Gabe, I couldn't help but think that this isn't the last time that I'll see him today. Maybe in a way I hoped that I would see him again, because lately being around him has been making me happy.

**Gabe**

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tess asks me as I slip on my coat. Ever since Catherine ran into me, she's all I could think about and I finally decided to go and check up on her, to ease my worries. I was hoping to make an escape of which that Tess wouldn't notice my leaving, but apparently I failed. "Wait a second, don't tell me you're going to Cat's?" I glance over at Tess and swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling somewhat nervous.

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Gabe, I think you and I both know that she doesn't need to know about your feelings for her." I flashed a glared at Tess, how dare she think so little of me! My only concern right now is Catherine. I just want to be that friend that can be there for her, and offer her a shoulder to cry on. Of course I know it's too soon to tell her of my feelings for her.

"Do you honestly think I would go that low Tess? I know Catherine doesn't need that right now. I just don't think she should be alone right now." Tess nods her head, almost as if she understands my concern for Catherine.

"I get that Gabe, but maybe I should be the one to go and check on her." I shake my head.

"We both can't leave the precinct and besides you already offered to take over Catherine's shift, so that leaves me free to go. She told me." Tess glares at me.

"Just don't do anything stupid Lowan." She said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I won't…" I said as turned to leave. After all, that's all this is, me checking on Catherine to make sure that she's okay. I couldn't help but worry about her.

**JT**

"JT! Are you in here?" I ask after I entered into the apartment that I supposedly shared with JT before Muirfield got to me. I heard a noise going on, that sounded like a television, maybe a game going on in the next room. "JT!" I holler again.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" JT said, somewhat startled as he pauses a game he was playing. He stands up and faces me.

"I need your help." I admitted to him.

"With what?"

"Catherine." I tell him.

"Oh no, what did you do this time?"

"I screwed up…not only that but…I remember JT, I remember all of it."

"Whoa! What?"

** Catherine**

Tess was right about the fact that I should do something for myself. So when I got home at my apartment I took a nice long and relaxing bubble bath, listened to some music as I relaxed in the tub. Just maybe I'll be able to sleep better tonight, and tomorrow I would work out in the morning to relieve some more stress.

I started humming myself a tune as I made some coffee and then poured some into a cup, just as I was about to go and sit on the couch to relax a little when there was a knock on my door. I sat my coffee cup down on the counter and walked over to the door, opening it to see Gabe standing there.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I was in the neighborhood and I…"

"You wanted to check in on me."

"I'm sorry Catherine if I seem…" I shake my head.

"No I don't mind, come in."

"Thank you." Gabe says and walks inside. I shut the door behind him.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll take some. Catherine, I'm sorry for always checking in on you."

"No, don't apologize Gabe. I actually could use the company." I told him and I wasn't lying about that little factor. Gabe gives me a small smile of which I return.

"Alright, only if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. I just hope you don't mind watching chick flicks. That is if you're planning on staying a while."

"Are you kidding? I love chick flicks."

"Gabe."

"I'm serious Catherine." I chuckle a little bit, and I couldn't help but notice that Gabe's being here has lighten my mood somewhat. I suddenly didn't feel so alone. I handed Gabe his cup of coffee and walked over to the living room. I then popped in the movie and sat down on the couch. Gabe sat down beside me.

"We aren't making this into a habit are we?" I teased him somewhat.

"If we are it's definitely not a bad habit. Even if I have to endure a chick flick." He said and I laugh as I push the play button. "So what chick flick are we watching, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Safe Haven. It's one of my favorites."

"I've never seen it."

"Wait a minute, you've never seen Safe Haven?"

"I don't get out much."

"Maybe you should start." I suggested to him.

"Nah, I'd rather spend my evenings with you."

**Gabe**

I shut my lips tight after telling Catherine that, I felt bad for already saying that, but luckily it didn't seem to bother her as she got more comfortable on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"We will have to eventually make it up to Tess."

"Don't worry Catherine, I plan on letting her take a few days off."

"She probably won't take them off."

"Well at least she'll know she can have them." I nod my head in understanding as the movie started playing. After awhile our conversation died off and we both focused more on the movie. I felt Catherine shift beside me so that she now has her head resting on my shoulder. Then at some point during the movie Catherine had fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I carefully picked her up into my arms and carried her to her bed. She didn't stir at all, she really had been tired, I thought as I pulled the sheets up, making sure that she's warm, before leaving her room and laying down on the couch. I just wanted to watch over her tonight, too much sure that she's okay. My last thoughts were of Catherine before I finally drifted off to sleep until I heard a scream.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep on going? Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You for all of your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

***Don't forget to keep on voting as many times as you want! **

***My Twitter Account: EBCameron89 I'll follow back!**

* * *

**Vincent**

JT remained silent for a few minutes as he took in what I told him only a few moments ago, about remembering things. I couldn't believe it half of the time myself, but after Catherine shooting at me, and when I healed I suddenly remember all of it. It's almost like I needed someone just to punch me or in this case shoot at me for me to remember everything.

"Wait a second let me take a second to process this." JT said as he paused and looked up at me arching an eyebrow in question. "You remember Vincent, I mean you actually remember everything?" I nod my head, confirming what JT said is true.

"Yes, I do remember JT. I don't know how I do remember, but all I know is that after Catherine shot at me…" JT cringed a little at the memory. "Look, I know this probably sounds crazy to you and I don't understand half of it myself JT, but I remember. I remember everything how Catherine and I first met, I remember you, our childhood together, my family I remember all of it, not just bits and pieces." JT blinks in surprise.

"But how and what do you mean when you told me that you screwed up?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know how I exactly got my memories back JT. All I know is that I remember. Maybe Catherine shooting at me triggered memories back or something."

"That makes sense in a way, but what do you mean you screwed up?" I frown a little at that, as I remember the look on Catherine's face that night I showed up on her balcony wanting to apologize, to let her know I'd make it up to her that I wouldn't hurt her again, but yet she pushed me away.

"I hurt her, JT…I hurt Catherine and I don't think she's ever going to forgive me. I've crossed a line she hoped I wouldn't cross and well I almost did, if she hadn't shot at me. But according to her I still crossed that line, a line that I know she will never forgive me."

"I know about that part, she was heartbroken V. I've never seen her so broken." JT said with concern in his voice for Catherine.

"I've lost any chance I might have had with her." I muttered holding my head down in shame as I silently wished I could take it all back and chose us.

"Maybe you haven't lost all of it…" I lift my head up and look at him, as I thought, how he think that, Catherine would want me back, I've hurt her, he made that pretty clear.

"How could she possibly want to take me back after what I've done to her?" I asked him.

"Because I know that despite how she's feeling right now. That woman loves you Vincent. She'll never stop."

"Even when I almost killed her father? Almost lost my humanity?"

"Give her time Vincent, she will come back to you, you'll see."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's how it is between you two, you always find your way back to the other. Now I think I'm going to grab a Tums." JT said and I chuckled I knew I could always count on JT to help me out.

**Gabe**

The second that I heard Catherine's terrified scream I wake up instantly almost falling off the couch in the process. I then run into Catherine's bedroom just as she screams again. When I opened the door to her bedroom I wasn't prepared for the scene in front of me. Catherine's thrashing on the bed and yelling no, no, no in her sleep. I already had a hunch what she was screaming about. I shake my head erasing all thoughts out of my mind and quickly walked over to Catherine, where I leaned over her and held her wrists with my hands.

"Catherine, it's me. Gabe. Wake up." I said trying to calm her. She kept on fidgeting on the bed, trying to thrash around but I held her down, trying to get her out of her dream. "Catherine, it's okay." I said. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare." Slowly she stopped thrashing on the bed and opened her eyes shock registering in them as she tries to sit up, but I kept her from doing so.

"Easy there Catherine." I tell her in a soothing voice.

"What happened?" She asks me sounding confused.

"You were having a nightmare Catherine. You're okay now, the nightmare is over." Catherine nods her head as she reaches up with her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifts a little under my hands that are holding her down and I let go right away. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"I hate this, having these nightmares…I just want them to go away."

"How long have you been having them?" I ask.

"Since that night."

"Oh Catherine…"

"Gabe?"

"What is it Catherine?"

"Can, can you hold me?" Catherine asks me somewhat hesitantly. I nod my head knowing I couldn't deny holding her or providing the comfort that she needed. Catherine scoots over on the bed giving me some room beside her. I sit down, so that my feet are up and my back is against the headboard as Catherine leans into me, my arm automatically wraps around her shoulders. "Gabe…I'm glad you were here."

**Catherine**

I tell Gabe softly as I snuggle my face into his shoulder, the shoulder that is becoming more and more familiar to me. I couldn't help but think on the night that Muirfield took Vincent away, the night where I could've chose to let Gabe die and not help him, because of what he did to Vincent, but clearly he's changed from the worse to the better.

"I'm glad I was too Catherine. I hate seeing you like this." He said, funny I thought to myself, how Vincent used to say the same words to me.

"I just wish they would go away…sometimes I hate being alone at night, or going to sleep because I know that I'll have them." I tell him. As much as I hated to admit my weakness towards Gabe, I knew I couldn't fight these nightmares alone. I needed someone here with me to keep them at bay. That someone, used to be Vincent, but he's the last person I wanted to see right now. I needed to think things over, but more than that I needed to move on and to be happy. Maybe once I take some time for myself, I can then think about Vincent, but not right now, right now I can't believe I'm admitting this but I'm enjoying Gabe's company, his comfort, his presence. Gabe surprises me a little by kissing my forehead as his hand rubs my shoulder.

"They will go away, you're just going through a tough time right now. I mean I know I would have nightmares if…"

"Gabe it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"My nightmares…they're about Vincent…"

"Vincent?"

"Every time I have a nightmare they are about him. When I shot him, only in my nightmares I killed him."

"But you didn't kill him Catherine." Gabe says to me. I nod my head against his shoulder.

"I know, I just hate the fact that I had to do it at all, I never thought it would come to that."

"None of us could've predicted what would happen Catherine. Vincent was going to kill your father. You gave him the chance not to, but…"

"He chose to. He didn't pick us." I finished for him.

"I just want to move on from all of this."

"You will Catherine, it might be hard but you will move on." I lift my head up from his shoulder, arching my eyebrows in question.

"How do you know that?" Gabe gives me a small smile as his hand reaches up to my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Because I'll be right here with you through it all." I don't know what happened then, but the one thing I do know is I began to felt something towards Gabe. I'm not exactly sure what that something is, I thought as Gabe closed the distance between us. His expression is somewhat hesitant and unsure. I soon then found myself leaning close to him, as his lips brushed against my own waiting for me to claim them. Then before I was able to register what is happening, I found myself kissing Gabe.

* * *

**What did you guys think of that chapter? Should I keep writing? **

**There are two different ways I can take this story. I can have Catherine forgive Vincent or I can have her move and be happy with someone who has been supporting her and helping her through everything since Muirfield took Vincent away? **

**Let me know...I'll go by the most popular vote! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a bonus chapter! You guys earned it! Thank You so much for the awesome reviews!**

**Keep on voting! **

**twitter: ebcameron89**

* * *

**Vincent**

I had done some thinking over what JT said to me, about how Catherine will always love me. I had my doubts on his theory. I mean how could she possibly love someone who has been hurting her over and over again? I didn't deserve her.

But yet I found myself sitting on her fire escape, something that I remembered we used to do a lot. I had hoped to come here tonight and tell her of my memories returning to me, tell her that I love her and don't want to loose her, but what I saw as I looked through her bedroom window tore my heart into a million pieces. Catherine and Gabe, kissing. Gabe has his arms around my Catherine.

My muscles tensed but I held myself back no matter how much I wanted to go in there and take his hands off of her. Instead of doing that, I jumped off the fire escape as I felt the beast wanting to come out and escape. If Gabe made her happy then I would have to let him make her happy no matter how much I wanted to rip his throat out right now.

**Catherine**

As Gabe began to deepen the kiss, I began to have flashes of memories about Vincent and I pass through my mind as Gabe continued on kissing me. They are memories of our first kiss, our last and the kisses in between. What am I doing? I asked myself. How could I do this to the man I love more than life itself? Yes it's true, he had hurt me, but I don't think I could ever stop loving him. How could I have ever thought that I couldn't love was beyond me but I knew I had to put a stop to this before Gabe got the wrong idea. Sure I thought I had feelings for Gabe, but I knew when I started having memories of Vincent and I that this wouldn't be fair to Gabe or to myself. I had to put a stop to this before it got any further even if it meant hurting Gabe. I hated that thought, of hurting Gabe especially with all that he's done for me, but I just couldn't lie to myself any longer. I'm still in love with Vincent Keller. I then push my hands against his chest, turning my face away.

"I'm sorry, I…I can't." I said somewhat out of breath. Gabe looks at me somewhat shocked.

"Oh my god, Catherine I…can't believe I just did…just kissed you…" He said and quickly gets out of my bed.

"It wasn't completely your fault Gabe."

"But I made the move on you Catherine, I was wrong. It was wrong to take advantage of you when you're…" I shake my head as much as I wanted to be angry at Gabe right now, I couldn't be… for I had been a little curious if what I felt for Gabe was more than just friendship and after kissing him I realized how I could really never love him completely in return, because my heart belonged to someone else and will always belong to that someone else, Vincent.

"Gabe you have been nothing but kind to me, supporting me, helping me with Vincent. Putting aside your own feelings…"

"You knew of my feelings for you, I mean?"

"I had a feeling you felt something towards me more than friendship. But Gabe I'm going to also be honest with you when I thought I might be getting those feelings for you in return." I pause as I take a hold of his hands in mine and gave them a squeeze. "But it wouldn't be fair to you, when…when my heart is and always will belong to someone else."

"Even after he's hurt you?"

"We've hurt each other in the past…this is just one of our little bumps along the road, along our roller coaster. But once Vincent has all of his memories back…"

"You really do believe that he'll get them back, don't you Catherine?" I nod my head.

"Yes…"

"How?"

"Because I know that a love like what Vincent and I share, how we're connected, that love can not be erased…I'm sorry Gabe, truly I am. You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." Gabe nods his head.

"You know Catherine I will help you out with Vincent in anyway that I possibly can. I just want you to be happy." I smile at Gabe always so loyal, I thought.

"I appreciate it, but Gabe can you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Find someone that will truly make you happy because when you find that someone you'll realize how much better your life is when they're in it. You won't want to let them go."

"Thank you Catherine, I guess I should probably go, let you get your rest." I glance at the clock, it's almost six…I don't think I could really rest now, I had something more important to do and I only hoped that I wasn't too late.

"Thank you Gabe, for everything." I tell him and surprise myself a bit when I pull him into a hug, he's hesitant but soon I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Anything for you Catherine." He says before walking away and out of my bedroom. I wait until I hear my apartment door shut before finding a shirt and pants. I had somewhere I needed to be.

**JT**

"JT! You in there?" An all to familiar voice yelled my name pounding at my door. I roll out of bed and yawn as I throw on a sweatshirt. Unlocking my door I open up to see Catherine standing in the doorway. I'm surprised to see her here, especially after Vincent telling me what happened earlier this morning. I'm definitely not going to get a full nights rest. First Vincent and now Catherine, don't these two have anything better to do than to talk to me? I suppose not.

"Catherine?"

"Where is he?" She asks me looking around the room.

"Who?"

"Vincent." She said as she started looking around the place.

"He's gone." She looked back at me, worry on her face.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He told me what happened between you and Gabe, so he left." Catherine looks at me with fear clearly written in her face.

"Did he say he where he was going?" She asked sounding worried.

"I don't think so. He said if you were happy with Gabe then he would leave you alone…"

"I'm an idiot…JT get dressed we have to find him." We had to find him, I thought to myself. I wouldn't stop searching for him until we did find him that much I knew.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Where do you think Vincent went? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

***Don't forget today is the last day to vote. Let's show what we are made out of beasties! **

***Twitter: ebcameron89 I'll follow back!**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Can't you drive any faster JT?" I asked him with my heart racing as we continued driving down the road. It felt like JT was going slow, even though I know that he is driving five miles over the speed limit.

"Not unless you want me to get a ticket…" JT said. I shake my head as I thought he really could be dumb sometimes. I look over at him and arch an eyebrow.

"JT are you forgetting that I am a cop? I could arrest you if I wanted to. Now put some more pressure on that gas pedal and drive faster. We don't have much time." I told him with anxiousness in my voice.

"Yes mama." I grinned a little at JT and shook my head, putting my attention back onto the road as JT passed a car.

I still couldn't believe that I had almost let Vincent go, let him out of my life completely. I've been a fool to think that I could fully love anybody else, give him my whole heart when it already belongs to Vincent. Gabe, he's been great, he truly has. He's been keeping me together during this tough time but when he kissed me it just didn't feel right. When he kissed me I knew right away that I couldn't love him in the way that he deserves to be loved. He's amazing he truly is, and handsome but I could never give him my heart when it belongs to Vincent and always will belong.

Sure he's messed up and he's hurt me, but in the end we've always made up, because we are meant to be together. I needed him in my life, that much I knew for certain. I was crazy to think other wise. Vincent's the only one that could heal my broken heart. He's the only one that can make it whole again and happy. That can mend it.

When we arrived at the docks I barely waited for JT to put the car into park before getting out of my seat and running onto the docks towards his house vote. As I ran towards the houseboat I kept on thinking in my head, please be there Vincent, please be there. I pictured running into his arms as I opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked.

"Vincent!" Vincent!" I yell as I look around his houseboat with my heart racing.

"Is he here?" JT asks me as he caught up looking around the houseboat as well. I look at JT before I run into the bedroom to still find no Vincent. Where could he have gone? I ask myself. Beginning to worry that I may be late, too late. He could be long gone by now. He could be miles from here. I only hoped that those thoughts were wrong that he went somewhere else close by.

"Cat…Vincent, he may be too far gone…I just don't want you to get your hopes up." I shake my head, determined not to give up looking for him. He wouldn't give up looking for me.

"JT, I lost Vincent once I won't loose him again. You of all people know how much he means to me." JT nods his head. I said and begin to leave the houseboat and stopped in my tracks just as JT said.

"There is something you should know Cat…Vincent he…"

"He what…JT?" I asked him arching my eyebrow in question.

"Vincent, his memories returned to him. He remembers everything."

"How?" I asked JT, shock over coming me. Could it really be possible? Could Vincent truly have all of his memories back? JT shrugs his shoulders.

"He thinks that you shooting at him triggered some kind of memories as his wound healed." I cringed when JT mentioned about me shooting at him.

"I still can't believe I did that too him." I pause and then asked him. "JT what kind of woman am I too shoot at the man I love and put a bullet in him?" I ask as I held my head down in shame. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet JT's eyes.

"A woman who is deeply in love with someone who wanted to stop that someone they love from doing something so horrible that they know they would regret." I nod my head in understanding as I swallow the dryness in my throat.

"We have to find him JT, but I think we might need a little more help. Why don't you call Tess and I'll call Gabe tell them to meet us here."

"Gabe…" JT started to protest. I knew he still didn't full trust Gabe, then again who could blame him.

"I know you don't like him much, but you can't deny the fact that we need his help. Please JT." I pleaded.

"I guess I have to put up with him again."

"Thank You." I tell him and pull out my cell out of my back pocket.

"Don't thank me just yet Cat…" I grinned at JT before clicking on Gabe's contact, he picked up instantly.

"Yeah, Gabe meet JT and at Vincent's houseboat, hurry."

**Vincent**

I sat here on the rooftop of the old warehouse, the place that I first saw Catherine walk up to the stairs of my room. This place held so many memories, but I remember why we had to destroy it. By destroying it, it gave Catherine and I a fresh start.

I loved her so much, so much that I knew what I had to do to keep her safe. She's better off without me in her life, with out me in her life entirely. I want her to be happy but I couldn't bare the thought of her being with someone else and me seeing that. Gabe's a good guy, and I know he will take care of her when I'm gone.

It's better that I just disappear entirely and why not do it at the one place that has so many memories that mean so much to the both of us? I just couldn't live anymore I thought as I pulled out the gun….

**Catherine**

Gabe and Tess arrived shortly after we called them. We now all sat around in Vincent's houseboat as we tried to come up with where he could've gone. He couldn't have gone too far, I thought as I dug deep into my mind, trying to figure out where he could've gone.

"Think Catherine, where could have Vincent gone? Is there some place that holds a meaning to the both of you?" Gabe asked me and I was about to say no before I remembered. It's like I was waiting for someone to say something to trigger a memory.

"Cat? Tess questioned me. I glance over at JT and at that moment we both understood what the other was thinking without even saying it. JT nods his head at me as he mumbles two words.

"The warehouse."

"Warehouse?" Gabe questioned, clearly not remembering.

"But it was destroyed." Tess stated matter of fact.

"He still would've gone there." I tell her. "That place meant a lot to us."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." JT said as he went out of the door.

"Cat?" Tess questioned me. "You know every thing's going to be okay, don't you?"

"How do you know?" Tess shrugs her shoulders.

"Because that's how it is between the two of you. You always somehow find each other in the end." I smile at her and nod my head.

"Thanks."

"Let's go and get your Vincent back." Tess said and I nod my head and follow her out of the houseboat. Please be there Vincent, I need you. I said to myself as we all raced to the cars, my heart racing. Please be there. You have to be there Vincent.

It felt like it took forever as we drove along the road towards the warehouse, that when we finally got there, I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me. I could just make out Vincent's body lying amongst the wreckage of the warehouse. What was left of it anyways? My heart almost stopped when I saw the sight.

"Oh, no, no, no…JT stop the car." I said in between snobs and unbuckled the seatbelt before getting out of the car and running to Vincent.

"CAT!" JT yelled at me but I ignore him as I ran over to Vincent." Apparently JT had realized what was happening and why I was saying no as I noticed him running over towards me, the others behind him. "Vincent, please…please be okay…I can't loose you now." I sobbed as I carefully climbed over the shattered pieces of the warehouse. I didn't even bother to wipe away my fallen tears. I couldn't believe this is happening to me, when I finally found him. I wouldn't loose. I couldn't loose him. When I finally made it over towards Vincent I almost screamed as I noticed a fresh gunshot wound in his chest.

"JT!" I yell, as I sit down beside Vincent, and carefully lay his head in my lap. JT comes over to us as quickly as he can climbing over the bricks.

"Oh, no, no…" He said in fear.

"JT, help him…" I pleaded.

"Catherine?" Gabe questions me his eyes met with mine and it's almost like he knew what I was asking him before I said anything. Gabe first bends his head down listening for Vincent's heartbeat.

"Gabe, is he?" I asked with fear in my voice as I felt tears run down my cheeks. Gabe reached out towards me, gripping my arm as his eyes meet with mine, he said.

"He's still alive Catherine, but barely. We have to act fast."

"What do we…?" I start to ask but JT cuts me off.

"I'll go and grab my bag." JT said and took off, returning with it seconds later.

"Tess, give me your jacket." Tess shrugs it off and hands it over to Gabe who presses it onto Vincent's wound not even asking why he needed it. I watch the two of them work together as I caress the side of Vincent's face it's then that I notice his scar on his face. I caress it with my hand gently.

"Stay with me Vincent." I whisper.

"Here Gabe, use this to clean the wound." JT said passing Gabe a small canteen. Gabe opens the lid and sniffs it arching an eyebrow at JT in question.

"Tums?" JT shrugs his shoulder.

"It's the only thing I've got to clean the wound."

"It'll have to do." Gabe said and poured it overtop the wound. Vincent jerked a little and I continued caressing his face, letting him know that I'm here, that he's going to be okay.

"Sh, it's okay Vincent I'm right here. We just need to get the bullet out."

"Do you want to pull the bullet out?" Gabe asked JT.

"Okay, give me those." He said to Gabe. "Come on Vincent don't leave us now buddy."

**JT**

I said as I took the scissors the only thing we could only find to get the bullet out. I couldn't believe Vincent could do something as stupid as this, end his own life. I wasn't about to loose him now. Not when we were just getting him back. I would do everything I could to save him.

"JT." Gabe said my name, and I look over at him. "Do it. Get the bullet out." He said and I nod my head as I look down at Vincent's bullet wound and take my scissors digging into Vincent's skin. I then open the scissors taking a hold of the bullet. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I wiggled at the bullet and what seemed to take forever I finally pulled it free. "Got it." I said, looking up at Catherine who smiles at me and nods her head. I look over at Gabe, Gabe who drove me totally crazy at times, but yet he really has proven his loyalty towards all of us.

"Stitch him up." Gabe said and handed me a needle and a thread." I nod my head and begin to stitch him up. He just had to be okay, I thought to myself not only for my sake but for Catherine's as well. She needed him.

"He'll be okay, Cat." I said to her and she nods her head. She knew that he would be. It's then that I notice the shocked look on her face.

"Cat?" I question her.

**Catherine**

"JT…look." I said pointing at his wound, which surprisingly is healing itself. JT looks down at the wound that he just sewed up and then back at me, surprise clearly registered on his face.

"Impossible." Gabe exclaimed.

"See, I knew he would be alright." Tess said as she gripped my shoulder. I look up at her and smile before turning my attention back on Vincent, caressing the side of face. "Good work Dr. Forbes." Tess teased JT and I couldn't help but smile at JT before looking down at Vincent.

"Vincent, please wake up. I need you, we need you." I said to him as I reached down and took a hold of his hand in my own.

"Catherine?" Vincent murmured, his voice a little weak.

"Yes, I'm here Vincent…I'm here, you're gonna be okay." I tell him as I bend my head down and kiss his forehead. He opens his eyes then and looks up at me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Is it really you?" I nod my head as I brush away a few tears.

"Yes, yes Vincent it's me…I'm here and I'm not leaving you, ever…" I tell him. What I said is true, I'm never going to make that mistake again. I look at JT, and he nods his head at me. I then look over towards Gabe and Tess and mutter a thank you before I said to them. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Wow! That was one heck of a roller coaster ride. I'm glad Vincent's alright, but then again he always is! What did you guys think? Were your hearts racing like mine was while I was writing it? Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew...we are all done with voting. Great job beasties! Thank You too all of you who put your hearts out for BATB! I'm positive that we will win! Fingers crossed!**

**Here's my twitter & tumblr account. Hope you follow me I'll follow back. EBCameron89**

**Anyways enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Catherine**

I sat here on in the couch as I waited for Vincent to wake up. I still couldn't believe that he would do something like this, that he would take his own life. I'm just happy that we made it there in time, if we hadn't…I don't know what I would've done.

"Catherine, he's waking up." Tess tells me, erasing the thoughts from my mind. I look down into Vincent's eyes. He's okay, I thought, he's going to be okay. It's then that I release the breath that I forgot I have been holding.

"Catherine." Vincent whispers my name before I could say anything at all to him. I caress the side of his face as felt my own tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't hide them even if I tried to.

"Sh, I'm right here Vincent." I said softly as I looked down at him, giving him a small smile. I had his head lying on my lap as we sat on the couch in JT's apartment. Well technically Vincent and JT's since he now remembers everything. I felt Vincent squeezing my hand, the one that had laced his fingers with to let him know that I'm here. I squeeze them back.

"What…what happened?" Vincent asks me as he tries to sit up but I don't let him as I keep pressure on his shoulders.

"Take it easy there, big guy." JT tells him and Vincent looks over to see JT and Tess sitting side by side. "Glad to see you awake man."

"JT? Tess? Catherine, what happened? Where am I?" I bit my lip fearing the worse, did Vincent forget everything again. No I told myself, I wouldn't let myself believe that besides he's just in shock.

I glance over at Tess and JT. Gabe had left earlier deciding that it was best that he do so, not wanting things to be awkward. In a way I am kind of glad that he left. I just felt bad that I couldn't return his feelings that he has for me. I erase those thoughts of Gabe and focus on Vincent. Whom I still can't believe had gotten his memories back, I'm glad that he did though. I mean I always knew that he would get them back, that it was just a matter of time. Vincent then sat up and looked into my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, before I could stop myself, I started hitting Vincent's chest as I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I made sure I didn't hit where his wound is.

"Don't you ever do that again to me Vincent! Don't you ever take your own life?" I yell at him. Continuing to hit his chest. I was glad that others didn't try and stop me. I then try to fight him as he wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him. This time I let him and rest my head in the crook of his shoulder, letting my tears fall.

"Catherine, I'm sorry." I smile at him as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"It's alright Vincent. You're here now, you're okay and that's all that matters. Sorry for hitting you…" I said and I couldn't help myself but lean into Vincent again, wrapping my arms around him. I wanted to be close to him and suddenly I found myself wishing that we had brought him to my apartment instead of here.

It wasn't too long before I felt Vincent's arms around me, holding me close to him as if he didn't want to let go. That's when I sensed something isn't right. He just shot himself hours ago, shouldn't he have winced or something from his wound? I asked myself as I reluctantly let go of him.

"Vincent?" I question him as I take his shirt and lift it up to see the wound completely healed. My eyes meet with his.

"Catherine? What?"

"Vincent, your wound it's completely healed." Vincent looked down shocked registering on his face. I give Vincent a smile.

"Looks like the old you is coming back." I tell him. I then look over at JT and Tess. "Guys I think, I think you should see this." I tell them.

"See what?" Tess asks me.

"Look Tess, Vincent's wound, it's healed itself."

"What? You have to be joking?" JT said sounding completely surprised. I look over at JT and shake my head.

"Trust me I'm not JT. Just take a look. See, it completely healed itself." JT gasped when he saw that the wound has indeed healed itself. JT looks at me, then to Tess then back at Vincent.

"Well I'll be damn, you are back to your old self. Glad to see that you're back with us V. That old Vincent definitely scary." JT told Vincent. Vincent and I exchange looks and he smiles at me. "This calls for a Tums…Tess?" JT said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I'll take some." Tess answers JT and before she follows him she turns and says. "Hey Keller, I'm glad you're back and all but if you ever hurt Cat again, you will answer to me." Tess said.

"Tess." I said in somewhat of a warning tone.

"No Cat, he needs to hear it from me. I won't have him hurting my best friend again."

"Tess." I start to say but Vincent cuts me off.

"It's okay Catherine, I would say the same thing to." I shake my head before turning my attention back on Vincent.

"Vincent…" I start to say but Vincent cuts me off.

"Catherine, I'm, I'm so sorry that I…" Vincent said as he held his head down. I shake my head and reach my hand out, cupping his chin forcing him to look at me.

"Vincent it's okay. You don't owe me an apology. I forgive you." I tell him. Wanting him to know that I still love him and that I won't ever leave him. Vincent arches an eyebrow at me.

"How can you?" He questions me.

"Because I love you." I pause as my hand caresses the side of his face that has his scar on before I continue on saying. "I never stopped loving you Vincent, even when you pushed me away and weren't yourself. I know you didn't mean the things you did, you weren't yourself. Vincent, I didn't give up on us no once because I knew that the real you was inside of there somewhere and would come out eventually." Vincent gave me a small smile.

"You really are amazing."

"I'm not that amazing Vincent."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a point where I thought I had truly lost you and there's something you must know…"

"What's that?"

"Gabe kissed me…" I could see Vincent tense a little and that's when I took a hold of his hand in mine giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Vincent…I…"

"I saw…"

"You saw what?"

"I saw you and Gabe, kissing…I wanted to tell you that night. That I got my memories back, but then I saw that you were happy and I didn't want to ruin your happiness so I…"

"So you went to take your own life? Vincent, don't you know how much that would've killed me inside?"

"I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me." I frown up at Vincent.

"Vincent, don't you realize that I could never truly be happy, unless I'm with you? You complete me in ways that no one else could. Vincent just promise me something okay?"

"What?"

"Don't you ever take your own life again?"

"Catherine, I only did it so you could move on, be happy with someone that can give you everything. Can truly make you happy." I caress the side of his face.

"Vincent, you are the only one that can make me happy. You're the only one that can heal my heart. I missed you so much." I tell him. Vincent leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry for everything." He mumbles. I rub my nose with his before claiming his lips, no caring if JT and Tess are in the next room. I wanted this, needed this and I could tell that he did too. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers play with the hair on the back of neck as I felt our kiss deepening. "I love you so much Catherine." Vincent mumbled against my lips.

"I love you to." I whispered before claiming his lips with mine. With Vincent being back, I knew it was only a matter of time before I could be completely happy again.

**JT**

"So um…now that Cat and Vincent are back together, I guess I won't be seeing you that much anymore." I said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice. Tess takes a drink of her Tums and she still amazes me I thought. Not many women can take a Tums.

"What makes you say that?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I just thought that maybe you forgot…since you haven't been answering my texts…"

"JT I…"

"No, it's okay…I get it, you're just letting me down easy."

"JT it's not like that…"

"Then what's it like Tess?" I ask her feeling slightly curious.

"It's just, it's confusing you know?"

"No I don't know, please explain it to me how it is confusing?"

"Well um, I never exactly had feelings for someone like this before. So it's kind of new to me, you know?"

"So you do have feelings for me?" I ask her feeling somewhat surprised, but yet happy.

"Oh JT, just shut up and kiss me already."

"With pleasure…" I said and pulled Tess to me, claiming her lips. She pulled away.

"But if you ever tell anyone, I mean Cat and Vincent I'll…"

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." I said, feeling happy at the moment as I kissed Tess again. Who would've thought that a girl, woman like Tess would actually like me back?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I wanted to throw in another Tess and JT moment. I just love them two together they are awesome! Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews. I have enjoyed writing this story but all stories have to come to an end eventually and I really think that this is where this one should. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter and leave a review. **

***I'm creating a christmas card for the writers, cast, crew for all beasties to sign it's floating around twitter you can tweet or DM for more information. ebcameron89**

* * *

**Catherine**

It's been about a week since Vincent and I had rekindled our love for one another and I couldn't be any happier. As we spent more time with each other, Vincent's memories of us returned little by little and now he remembers everything about us. How we fell in love, the obstacles we went through to be with each other, everything. It almost felt too good to be true, that sometimes I feared that I would wake up and none of this would have happen. That all of this would be a dream, but it's not it's as real as any love can be. I turn around in my room just as I'm about to head out of the door to see Vincent sitting on my windowsill. I smile at him. I had hoped he would show up today. Even if he didn't, I'm sure I would find myself at his apartment.

"Hey." I said and walked over to him. Vincent gets down from my windowsill and wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him. I snuggle my face into his shoulder inhaling his scent. Vincent hugged me tighter to him as if he didn't want to let me go. After a few minutes went by, I then lift my head up from his shoulder and look into his dark and handsome eyes as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. Vincent closes his eyes at my touch and I can feel him leaning into my touch.

"I missed you." He said and I smiled while nodding my head. I missed him too, I thought.

"Me too." I tell him and stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. I felt Vincent pulling me closer to him as the kiss deepened between us. He started backing us up towards my bed and before I knew it Vincent had lifted me up swiftly into his arms lying me on the bed as he hovered over top of me careful not to put any of his weight on me.

"Someone's in the mood." I said between giggles feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Like I said Catherine I missed you." Vincent said with a smirk on his face. I leaned up to kiss him again this time a little more passionately.

"Well then we are both lucky that this is my day off." Vincent laughs and I arch an eyebrow at him as he plays with my hair. "What?"

"I think even if it wasn't your day off Catherine, you would have to call in sick, because there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight." I smile at him as I reach my hand up to brush some hair out of his face.

"Well then just what are we going to do all day Vincent, with an apartment completely to ourselves?" Vincent smirked at me.

"I think you know." I smiled at Vincent before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me as I claim his lips with mine, sending him all the passion that I could into that one kiss.

"I love you so much Vincent." I mutter against his lips. Vincent rubs my nose with his.

"I love you Catherine, more than you will ever know." He said as he claimed my lips again. I wrap my leg around his waist pulling him closer to me as he trails kisses down my neck and the back to my lips.

"Don't ever leave me again Vincent." I mutter and he replied.

"I don't think I could if I even tried." I kiss him then before saying.

"Good, because only you can heal my broken heart…" Vincent frowns and I shake my head as I run my hand down his chest wanting to take his shirt off and Vincent helps me.

"Catherine?" He asks with a little bit of worry in his voice. I lean up to claim his lips again before answering him.

"Don't worry Vincent, my heart's healed now and it's all because of you." I said, smiling and Vincent returned my smile as he bends his head down, capturing my lips with his. His hands work his way down to my sides slipping under my shirt. I lean up and help him take it off before kissing him again. Yes I thought Vincent is the only one I could truly be happy with. Vincent's the only one that can heal my broken heart and make me completely happy again, because I can never give my heart out to anybody else but Vincent. My heart belonged to him, forever and always.

* * *

**I know it was short but I didn't want to just end it with the last chapter. I had to add more of an ending. What did you think? Review? **


End file.
